Allspark go!
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: This is a PokemonTransformers 2007 movie crossover storywith the general movie situation translocated to the Pokemon world. Chapter titles refer to characters or items appearing in the chapter, though not neccessarily the main character or item.
1. Chapter 1 Frenzy

Pokemon/Transformers crossover story

(If this idea offends you, read no further)

Working title: AllSpark Go!

Premises: 1) The Pokemon world is part of ours.

2) The AllSpark landed in the Pokemon region of Johto in the Ilex Forest

3) The Decepticon Frenzy has found it and dug it up.

Now read on...

Chapter One

Frenzy

Ash had been enjoying himself, returning to and re-exploring Johto again, although getting lost in the Ilex Forest (as he currently was), was NOT his idea of fun at all. All these trees looked the same to him. As he wandered down another identical-looking forest path, wondering if he'd ever find his way out, an odd noise made him stop and listen.

It sounded almost like the chatter made by a Ledyba colony as it flew overhead, except this was different. It sounded strangely mechanical, almost artificial, and rather than coming from overhead, it sounded as if it was coming from just around the next bend. Then a deep roar sounded, followed by a sound Ash knew all too well-that of a Thunderbolt. A confirmatory flash came from around the corner about 10 metres ahead. As the sky was blue and the sun shining, the great flash confirmed that a very large Thunderbolt, which must have come from an equally large Pokemon, had to be be the source. Wondering what Pokemon would produce an attack that large, and heedless of potential risk, Ash headed towards the direction that both the sounds had come from.

At that moment, a Pokemon bounded out from around that bend. It looked like a vast yellow dog, with a blue spikey moustache and green chevrons on its legs. It had a thin blue tail with a starburst on the end and huge white claws. It stood in front of Ash for a moment, as Ash fumbled for his Pokedex. Then it roared mightily and took a flying leap. Its shadow blotted out the Sun for a moment as it sailed over him, and landed a clear ten feet behind him. As he turned to look, it bounded out of sight.

"Bother!" said Ash, who had just that moment laid his hands on his Pokedex. Grumbling, he kept it out just in case.

He rounded a corner to find an electric-blasted clearing. In the middle was whatever had been the target of the attack-a small, spindly metal creature with dully glowing blue stalky eyes. It was like no Pokemon Ash had ever seen. Aiming his Pokedex, Dexter, at it, it became apparent that Dexter couldn't make anything of it either, as it made an error sound and closed up.

"Weird!" Ash said. He put Dexter away, and cautiously approached the spindly thing, which only seemed to be able to blink its eyes and twitch. He nudged it with a foot, and one limb flopped uselessly and Ash got a static shock, residue left in the metal from the Thunderbolt.

"Well, whatever it was, it's busted now. Just a shorted hunk of junk." said Ash. He turned his attention from the blue-eyed mechanoid to the other odd thing that was visible-totally unaware that the mechanoid was recording his every word and action.

Half in and half out of a clump of bushes, a metallic grey cube-shaped object, like nothing Ash had seen before, lay within arm's reach. It was small enough to pick up, which encouraged Ash to reach out to examine it. As his hands made contact with the cube, they tingled. The sensation ran all through his body, but quickly passed.

Ash lifted the cube from out of the bushes. It was, for all it's metallic appearance, surprisingly light. It was covered in odd symbols and squiggles, that at certain angles seemed almost readable. It had obviously come through an ordeal or two: its surface also had some pits and grooves gouged into it. It was so light it could have been hollow, and although Ash turned it over and over in his hands looking for a lid, buttons, or a catch, nothing he did seemed to make a difference; it was, by all appearences, a pretty, but useless, cube.

Ash couldn't say what it was, but rather than throw the useless cube away, he decided he would keep it. A nagging uncertainty told him that there was more to this than met the eye. Taking off his backpack, he stowed the cube in the back-there was enough room once he'd repacked-and put the backpack back on. Paying no more attention to the collapsed mechanoid, he turned to leave. He did not see the blue eyes brighten, and extend on their stalks to keep him in their view.

Frenzy was unable to do anything except turn on his recording sensors after the attack by the electric organic creature. Even when the young human male nudged him with his foot, he could only just look at him and try to move. He couldn't express his rage at being called a heap of junk. He couldn't even raise a protest or fire a missile from his chest when the human child took the AllSpark and put it in his bag.

However, Frenzy did do what he could. Switching to scan-and-record, he observed the young male until he was out of sight, then compressed all the scan, optical and other sensory data, added a worded description of what happened, reiterating that the human male in the images had the AllSpark now, and sent it out as a compressed burst to all the other Decepticons.

Within the hour, the information had been recieved and deciphered, and all the Decepticons were given the same order: find the young human male and retrieve the AllSpark from him using whatever means neccessary, up to and including violence that would cause one or more deaths.

Without knowing about it, Ash was now in the middle of a war that had nothing to do with him and which he didn't even know was being fought.

Not to mention, he was now in more trouble than he had ever been before in his life.


	2. Chapter 2 Barricade

Chapter Two

Barricade

Ash managed to find the exit from the Ilex Forest not long after, and battled his way up to the Goldenrod Poke Centre where he sighed in relief. He gave his Pokemon over for healing, then headed for a good eat and rest.

He later went out to fight all the Trainers, including the two Police officers either end of the city, then went back into the Poke Centre. He was so tired, he didn't even take off his clothes or shoes. Rolling into bed, he fell straight asleep.

What woke him, at first light, was a huge crash, and the Poke Centre shuddering with the impact.

"Waah! Who's using Earthquake?" asked Ash. Another Trainer ran to the window and looked out (they were in a dormitory set-up) and said "No-one! We're being rammed!"As Ash ran over, the trainer exclaimed in disbelief;"-by a _police car!_"

Joining the trainer by the window, Ash was in time to see the aforementioned vehicle-definately a Police car- crash bonnet-first into the Poke Centre. The Poke Centre took the impact again, and it threw Ash and the other trainer off their feet. They got up and went to the window again.

The Police car had reversed, and for a moment it aimed it's headlights directly at their window, framing them in it's light. Ash's skin crawled. He had the oddest feeling of being watched, by the car itself, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

The spell was broken as the car suddenly hurtled forwards again. This time, Ash and the other trainer braced for impact, and saw what happened.

The third impact was too much for the Poke Centre. Cracks crazed up its wall from the impact point. The car reversed, and Ash saw with disbelief that it seemed completely undamaged. No dents, no broken headlights. The Poke Centre was a different matter. It was unlikely to survive the next ram. It was still shaking from the last impact, bits of rubble falling from the cracks, which were still crawling up the wall.

The Police car was still now, but Ash heard it rev it's engine. He was alone in the dormitory now, and didn't stop to watch. He ran as he heard the Police car accelerate, stopping only to grab his poke balls, jacket, cap, and backpack.

He fled down the stairs, and saw the door open, Pikachu "pika!"-ing urgently and beckoning with a paw. Ash got to the door at the same time that the Police car hit. As the building shook, groaned and then began to collapse, Ash took a flying leap towards the doorway. He made it just in time, hitting the ground with a jolt. Behind him, the Poke Centre was nothing but a settling heap of dust and rubble, completely uninhabitable.

"That's everyone." said Nurse Joy. "Thank God it wasn't busy, why that maniac could have killed us all!" The Police car, several people approaching it, was half-buried in the rubble but still seemed to be moving, reversing out inch by inch.

The Police car abruptly freed itself, and Ash noticed again that there was not so much as a tiny dent or broken headlight, just a few scratches to the paintwork. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something didn't seem right. A car should NOT be able to demolish a building and escape almost unscathed itself. The car, in the meantime, turned its headlighs full onto him again, and once again, Ash felt as if he was being scrutinised. Then the Police car rolled forwards, and with a feeling of forboding, and a fine sense of self-preservation, Ash turned, and began to run as fast as he could, Pikachu right by his side.

He could hear the car behind him, much too close. "_It's a car, the road is it's element, get off the road, stupid!_"his instinct screamed at him. Ash did an abrupt turn, spraying a Max Repel as he landed in the grass; hopefully the grass would slow it down. He wondered why he was being chased. Surely the Police officer trainers earlier couldn't be that riled up about him beating them. He had broken no laws, so why?

He heard the oddest clunking, whirring noise, and he heard the people back behind him start to scream. Knowing looking over his shoulder would slow him down, Ash resisted that urge, even when some thuds that shook the ground started up, getting louder and closer.

After the last thud, he noticed a shadow passing over the sun, but instead of a Pokemon landing in front of him, it was a four-and-a-half-metre high, red-eyed, menacing-looking robot!

Ash could see recognisable bits of Police car in it's form-so _it_ had been the car! It was directly in his path, so he skidded to a halt and swerved ninety degrees to the robot's right. The Decepticon's arm, complete with tyre and hard silver fingers, crashed down, blocking his escape that way. He did a one-hundred-and-eighty degree turn, trying to get out via the robot's left side, but it brought down it's other arm with a loud bang, cutting off that escape route too.

That left only back the way he had came, and Ash didn't want to risk turning his back on the metal monstrosity that seemed determined to get him. Backpedalling frantically, he backed up-and fell over Pikachu, who was right behind him. Ash landed,

on his back, his backpack propping him slightly up.

The robot swiftly lunged forwards, looming over Ash menacingly, its fierce, metal face inches away from his. It hadn't even said anything yet, and Ash already felt intimidated. Sweat broke out all over his body.

**"HAND OVER THE ALLSPARK, HUMAN, AND PERHAPS YOU MIGHT LIVE!"**the robot demanded.

Ash was confused. AllSpark? What was it talking about? Ash only knew of one Spark, and he was more than happy for this metal mostrosity to recieve it!

"Pikachu!" cried Ash. Pikachu was standing by his head, not sure what to do.

**"GIVE ME THE ALLSPARK!"**the Decepticon demanded again.

"Pikachu! You heard it! Spark attack, now!" Ash cried, throwing an arm over his eyes and rolling onto his side.

Pikachu was only too happy to oblige, launching a huge Spark attack, which hit the Decepticon right between its eyes. The attack disorientated it, reeling back. Ash took the opportunity he had.

"Pikachu! Thunder attack, now!" he cried. Pikachu braced itself, concentrated its power, and then unleashed its most powerful attack on the Decepticon. The attack enveloped the robot, which lit up like a light bulb. It staggered back, trying to keep its balance, but failed, and fell heavily.

Ash didn't see all this, as he was up and running. He grabbed Swellow's Poke ball, releasing his feathered friend. He leaped on its back, Pikachu leaping onto his shoulder, despite its exhaustion after the fight.

"Swellow! Get us away from here, fast!" Ash cried, risking a look back, to see the Decepticon pushing itself to a sitting position. Swellow wasted no time, unfurling its wings and taking off. By the time the robot had recovered enough to stand, Ash and Pikachu on Swellow were just a mote in the sky, well out of range of the Decepticon's ranged lasers.

Barricade was _furious_. It had been humiliated by a mere human youth-in front of a whole group of the puny little organic bipeds! Bellowing angrily, it turned towards the ruins of the Poke Centre, determined to take out its ire on the witnesses of its ignomy, but the space in front of the Poke Centre was bare, there was nobody in sight. It briefly considered knocking down all the buildings, to vent its rage on them and the creatures it knew cowered inside, but knew this would be a bad idea at this time. Until the AllSpark was finally theirs, until they had it in their grasp, they needed to keep as low a profile as possible. This near miss had already exposed it once: it needed to get back to car form and away from the area.

It changed back into a vehicle, and reversed away, sweeping the area with a burning gaze. Later, it swore to itself, when the need for secrecy was over and the humans would be at the mercy of itself and his fellow Decepticons, it would return, to raze the buildings to the ground. There would be deaths, of course, it would make _sure_ that all in the town who had witnessed its defeat would perish. Of course, some would wish to have been crushed in the rubble when it got to them. Some it would enjoy toying with, giving false hope of life before crushing it-and _them_-utterly.

Even those who did not live there, who had been transient, would be hunted down and eliminated. It could remember every face, would remember every bioscan, and seek them all out, one by one. That way, none who had witnessed this day would live beyond the time it itself would give them...which would not be long. Until then, however, it had to leave and avoid notice as much as it could. It departed at speed, leaving behind the scent of a bad temper and a scorched ego.

It established contact with the other Decepticons on Earth. They were displeased to hear of his failure.

**"He had an organic lightning generator, than left on the back of a native avian." **it said. **"Between the electricity and my lack of a flying vehicular form, what was I to do?** **Don't underestimate him, he has powerful allies by his side." **It paused, thinking dark thoughts.

**"By the way, when you catch him, I want to deal with him personally. He will **_**pay**_** for humiliating me."**


	3. Chapter 3 Blackout and Brawl

Chapter Three

Blackout and Brawl

Once away from Goldenrod, with no signs of pursuit, Ash's shakes began to subside. He directed Swellow to head for Olivine. It wasn't very far from Goldenrod, but being honest, nowhere would be far enough away from Goldenrod for him at the moment. However, Olivine was a big, sprawling place, and should give him enough time and room to work out where to go next, and try and work out the 'why' of this whole situation. The encounter with Barricade had left Ash badly shaken. He had no idea what it had been demanding of him, but he had no intention of going near Goldenrod again for a while.

Like the good Trainer Ash was, the first stop was the Poke Centre, to rest and heal his exhusted Pokemon. He went to the upstairs dormitory, but the memory of an hour before was still way too fresh in Ash's mind to allow him to get any sleep himself.

After two fruitless hours of tossing and turning, Ash got up, and, for lack of anything else to do, went out to battle the Trainers around Olivine, hoping to clear his head and maybe work out what was going on. He certainly couldn't stay here: only Ecruteak lay between him and that murderous Police car/robot creature!

He fought his way up the Lighthouse, and was on his way back down, planning to rest his Pokemon again, when he heard a noise. As he reached the bottom floor of the lighthouse, it resolved into two sounds-a low rumbling, and a thrum in the air.

Ash knew that this meant one thing-trouble! He had a bad feeling about this. It seemed inconceiveable that the attack by the Police car was a one-off, and equally inconceiveable that it was working alone. With growing trepidation, he walked out of the lighthouse. As he saw the huge Army helicopter coming into land on a grass-free stretch nearby, he knew.

_They_ had found him-whoever, exactly, _they_ were. He was already running, as fast as he could, back towards the Poke Centre, before the helicopter, upon landing, began to switch its rotors back and change into a towering, menacing, red-eyed man of metal.

He ran straight past the Poke Centre as he changed his mind. The Magnet train! If he could get back to the top end of Goldenrod, he could get on the Magnet train, back to his own home continent of Kanto, perhaps this madness would end.

As he ran up by Jasmine's gym, a huge tank rolled around from the Ecruteak end of things, blocking Ash's path. As he watched, it, too, unfolded itself into its robotic form. The helicopter robot was still approaching from behind him, and this new robot began to advance on Ash. He was trapped between two implacably-advancing Decepticons, both staring intently at him. Both looked able-and likely-to crush him in one mighty fist.

"Waaaah!" he cried, and fled to the one option left to him-the Olivine Gym.

As he entered, Jasmine, the Olivine Gym leader began approaching. She spotted the look of sheer terror on Ash's face.

"What's up, Ash?" she asked.

"Outside-big mechas-robots!" he cried. "They're chasing me and I don't know why!"

"Robots?" she said. "The Goldenrod News Net said the Goldenrod Poke Centre was demolished by a giant metal man."

"Not the same one, but they're linked, I'm sure of it!" Ash said. "There's two of them out there, coming this way!"

"Well, let's see how my Magnemites and Steelix react." she said, catching up her belt of poke balls with one hand. "They are not going to trash MY hometown, and most of all, they are _not_ going to demolish _my_ Gym!" With a determined look on her face, Jasmine walked out of the Gym. Ash hurried along behind her, unwilling to let her go alone, but mindful that it was him that the robots seemed focused on, so he stayed hidden in the door of the gym.

Jasmine was standing looking determined, dwarfed by the two robots, who were still advancing on her position. Arms out parallel to the ground, hands pointing upwards, one palm facing each Decepticon, she called "No further! Stop right there and go back to where you came from! I, Jasmine, Gym Leader of this town, command you! Leave this place now!"

The helicopter/robot let out a strange wheezing, grinding noise that Ash realised was laughter. Jasmine obviously realised it too, for her face reddened in anger. The tank/robot, too, looked about to join in the laughter.

**"Listen to it, Blackout." **the tank/robot addressed the other Decepticon. **"The human vermin wants us to leave."**

The helicopter/robot-Blackout-said **"I don't think I want to leave, Brawl. We have unfinished business here."**

The tank/robot-Brawl-turned back to Jasmine.

**"So, if we don't leave, who's going to make us? **_**You**_**?" **The last word dripped contempt.

"Yes, me!" shouted Jasmine back, "You need a lesson in manners!"

This time it was Brawl who started laughing.

**"I'd like to see you try, puny human!" **it said, beckoning to Jasmine with one of its great metal hands. **"Bring it on, I need a good laugh, and an easy kill."**

Jasmine's response was to throw a poke ball down in front of Brawl. It moved to catch the poke ball, but it fell short. Brawl opened its mouth to taunt Jasmine, but whatever it had planned to say remained unspoken as Brawl found itself confronting a ten metre long Steelix!

Brawl hesitated for just a moment, and then brought its fist down in a trajectory plotted to impact hard with Steelix's head, but the head was not there when the fist hit-insead it was lower down, on the body. The head had ducked under Brawl's arm, and while Brawl was caught off-balance, Steelix wound its length about the robot's body.

"Steelix, bind it!" commanded Jasmine, throwing her other two poke balls. Out came both her Magnemites. Brawl fruitlessly tried to get Steelix off, while Blackout stood and watched. Jasmine pointed one slender finger at Brawl, and the Magnemites sped towards the helpless Decepticon.

"Magnemite and Magnemite, shock wave!" Jasmine cried. Ash's hand closed over Swellow's poke ball. This, he realised, might just be his chance to escape! As the Magnemites joined their attacks, Brawl was lit up all over by an electric flash, writhing in a yellow aura that didn't seem to bother Steelix much at all. Brawl fell over, the resounding thud shaking the ground underfoot.

Ash saw his chance. Releasing Swellow, he dodged around the fallen Decepticion, leaping on Swellow's back, Pikachu leaping to catch hold of Ash's backpack just a moment later. As Pikachu grabbed hold of the top handle, Ash commanded "Swellow! Goldenrod City, now!"

Swellow took off, making the closest thing Ash had seen to a vertical take-off from a bird. As Swellow began winging its way to its destination, Ash heard whirring, clunking and clicking, swiftly followed by the sound Ash was dreading-the _thup-thup-thup _of helicopter rotors.

Chancing a look behind him, Ash saw that Blackout had reverted back to military helicopter form. Military helicopters were fast, and Ash realised with a sinking heart that it was gaining on him. All he needed was to get to the Magnet Train office thirty seconds before this monstrosity, and get on board. Maybe then his life could return back to normal.

Leaning down low over Swellow to reduce drag, he shot over Ecruteak, the Tin Tower passing in a blur. Abruptly, Swellow made a ninety-degree turn, a sudden course change that slowed the big helicopter down: Blackout had speed but its size created considerable inertia, causing it to lose seconds. As Ash prepared to get Swellow to land outside the ruins of the Poke Centre in Goldenrod, he saw something that chilled him.

Five more robots stood in the place Swellow was supposed to land. The biggest of them-a behemoth of blue, red, and silver-towered over the other four. It was smaller than Blackout in robot form, but not by much. Ash realised that he was dropping _towards_ them-Swellow was still following his last order!

"Swellow! Change that to Olivine!" he screamed. The scream was a mistake, for the robots heard it. It was the red and blue robot that saw him first.

Blue optics met brown eyes, and the robot raised a hand. It was not a threatening or grabbing gesture, but rather half recognition, half beckon. As the sound of rotors increased as Swellow changed course, all the groundbound robots looked to the approaching Blackout, and immediately they began bristling with guns. Swellow's course change was taking them directly back towards Blackout, and Ash squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to be shot any moment.

It didn't happen. Ash heard one of them-he thought it was the big one- shout **"Wait till he's clear!" **and as Swellow turned on it's side, passing closer to Blackout than Ash ever wanted to get, Ash had an idea.

"Pikachu, Shock wave!" he called. Pikachu was happy to oblige, and as Swellow winged past, Blackout wavered in the air as bolts of lightning struck. Not only did it wobble, it nearly crashed, but recovered just before its nose hit the ground.

Once again, inertia was Blackout's greatest problem as it struggled to turn, which gave the five robots on the ground the advantage.

**"He's clear! NOW!"** Ash heard the same robot call. The five started blasting at Blackout, who abandoned its pursuit of Ash in an attempt to gain altitude. Ash, looking back, saw the five robots move with incredible speed to get between him and Blackout, all the while still blasting at it.

_Are they trying to protect me, or is that just an easier position for them to blast it? _Ash wondered. The helicopter kept climbing, gaining enough altitude to get out of range-and then immediately resuming chasing Ash, coming for him at a terrifying speed, although Ash thought the robots below were trying to give chase. However, Swellow's abrupt turn, Pikachu's Shock Wave, and the surprise robot attack had bought Ash the time he needed.

As he flew over Olivine, he noticed that Brawl was still trapped by Steelix, but Ash could see that Steelix was tiring. Jasmine was standing ready with Steelix's poke ball, and as Ash watched, Brawl threw Steelix off. Then Swellow switched direction again, landing outside the Poke Centre.

Ash didn't waste any time trying to find out what Brawl was doing. He only wanted to do one thing-get away from the robots! Putting Swellow away, he pulled out Marshstomp's poke ball. He released Marshtomp and climbed on it's back, scooping up Pikachu as Blackout landed. Blackout regained robot form faster than Ash would have liked. He was still in the shallows when Blackout had finished changing. It locked its glowing red optics on him and opened its mouth in a grin of pure evil. Taking two steps into the water-which only came up as far as its ankles-it advanced towards Ash, trying to grab him in its great hand.

Ash had an answer for that, as he ducked and dodged, he said "Pikachu! Put your tail in the water and use your Thunder Attack now!"

Pikachu did so.

Blackout, standing in highly conductive salt water, didn't stand a chance. Marshtomp, impervious to Pikachu's electric attack due to his half Ground makeup, was fine, but when Brawl got to the water's edge, Ash and Marshtomp were just a dot on the horizon, and Brawl had to drag its unconscious comrade out of the water.

It took Blackout a full hour to come around.

Brawl was going to have to report back on yet another failure. It had managed to hide the massive figure of Blackout by loosely covering it with rocks and then changing back into tank form to keep curious bystanders at a distance. Even Jasmine came down to see what all the fuss was about, but as she had only ever seen it in robot form, she didn't recognise it. In fact, she even helped, telling the bystanders to disperse because "the Army obviously have it well in hand." The townspeople obviously respected their Gym Leader, because they did as they were asked. So now there would be no bystanders to observe when Blackout awoke and easily threw off the rocks used to hide it.

Which still left Brawl with the unpleasent job of telling the other Decepticons-particularly their leader, Starscream-that they had failed in their mission. Starscream did _not_ like failure.

As it had thought, Starscream was angry to hear that they too had failed.

**"****That is **_**three**_** of you now that have failed to retrieve something from **_**one **_** puny human child!"**it thundered.** "We are more powerful and far superior to these creatures! What is your problem?"**

**"He has organic creatures that create electric attacks, metal snakes and flying and swimming beasts at his beck and call!"** Brawl explained. "**He is so much more than he seems."**

**"Yes, Barricade said something similar." **Starscream said. **"Perhaps if we make a joint effort, all eight of us can deal with one human youngster, no matter how many creatures he has to support him. We will find somewhere where having avian and aquatic aid will be of no use to him. I want that AllSpark!" **

**"Eight?"** Brawl asked. **"You mean-"**

**"Yes, at least one of you has not failed me. Frenzy carried out its mission without any difficulties.**

**Megatron has been released, and is on its way to join us."**


	4. Chapter 4 Dexter

Chapter Four

Dexter

Ash stopped off at the Cianwood Poke Centre only long enough to heal his Pokemon. Before he exited, he scanned the surroundings, the sea, and the sky for any sign that those metal behemoths were in pursuit, Once he'd worked out that the coast was clear, he got back on Marshtomp's back and directed it to surf for the Whirl Islands. Promising the Trainers who challenged him to battles later, Ash kept both eyes and ears wide open for suspicious sea or air-going vehicles. Upon reaching the Whirl Islands with no sign of surveillance or pursuit, Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

He went down two floors of passages before finding somewhere small and well hidden enough to stop. He sat down, got Pikachu to use Flash, and began thinking things through.

First, he had found that weird stalky thing that had been blasted by that big electric Pokemon. Then he had picked up that odd cube. It was after that that all this seemed to start. It seemed obvious that this cube was the reason for the madness that had followed.

He took the cube out of his backpack, to examine it again, but he fumbled it, dropping it. Blue lightning sizzled out from it, striking the pocket which contained his Pokedex. Immediately, his Pokedex started moving and the bulge of it in his pocket distorted and jumped. It was as if his Pokedex had suddenly gained a life of its own.

Ash put his hand in his pocket to pull out the spasming bit of machinery, and pulled his hand out with a yelp. "Ow!" he cried. He looked at his finger, which was bleeding and had a tiny pattern of teeth marks at the tip. "It _bit_ me!" he cried in surprise and outrage. Grabbing a pair of socks, and double-socking his hand for protection, he again reached into his pocket, hauling out the tiny mechanical Fury his Pokedex had become.

It landed on the ground on little silver legs, glaring at him with its LEDs. The sharp-toothed little mouth made biting motions, and it backed up a foot or so, aiming a little cannon which had originated who-knows-where at Ash. The thing _was_ alive!

It fired its missiles, and Ash dodged. Then the Pokedex dropped to a four-legged stance, sprouted four more legs, and scuttled off down the corner before Ash could react. Worried that it might accidentally or deliberately find the other robots, Ash hurriedly packed, and relocated to a different set of tunnels.

Once there, he once again-more carefully this time-took out

the cube. He minutely examined it, but this examination told him no more that the cursory one in the Ilex Forest had told him. It was obviously far more than it looked, however. He remembered how his hands tingled whenever he picked it up. These was some power in there, and it had given his Pokedex a mind of its own and an evil disposition. He put the cube away again.

Casting his mind back to the attacks, Ash considered the robots he had so far seen and encountered. The Police car, tank, and helicopter had quite obviously been after him, in all likelihood because of what he carried in his backpack. Was this the "AllSpark" that the Police car had demanded of him? Perhaps if they had simply asked nicely, Ash might have handed the dratted thing over. Instead, they had gone about it using violence and intimidation, taking forceful and inimical action against him. This told Ash that whatever purpose they wanted the cube for was unlikely to be good. Last time, he had not handed over the cube out of ignorance. Perhaps, under the circumstances, not handing it over it was the morally correct thing to do anyway.

He remembered the other five robots. They had not seemed threatening at all-in fact, they had seemed to have some concern for him. They had blasted Blackout when it had pursued him-but had waited until Ash was out of the line of fire. Then they had moved, to be between he and Blackout, slowing the murderous Army chopper further. Had they done it in an attempt to protect him, or were the two groups ancestral enemies with no concern for collateral damage that might be caused to the organic forms on the planet? Ash remembered the bigger robot instructing the others to hold their fire until he was clear. No, that one at least was at lest trying to avoid accidental damage to him.

Ash's head hurt and he was exhausted. He decided to leave this mystery for a while and get some badly-needed shut-eye.

He had Pikachu extinguish the Flash, and curled up, hoping his repose would not be interrupted. Five minutes later, Ash was fleeing red-eyed robots again, but only in his dreams, for he was fast asleep.

Ash woke, surprisingly enough, naturally, after some badly-needed sleep. He felt refreshed and invigorated by his sleep, and far more ready to face the world than he had been before he slept. No giant robots had come to disturb him, although he knew he had dreamed about them. Even his newly-alive Pokedex had not come looking for him. He sat up, yawned, and decided to review what he knew.

Firstly, ever since he had found and taken that cube, he had been threatened and pursued by giant red-eyed robots.

Secondly, there were at least five more of these robots around, but these ones seemed to be concerned with not harming him, and were also the enemies of those pursuing him. The question was, had they been protecting _him_, or just what he was carrying?

Thirdly, the cube obviously had immense power-including giving his Pokedex life, and homicidal tendancies.

Lastly, what seemed to be his main trump card: These robots seemed to be as vulnerable to Pikachu's electric attacks as any other type of machine.

Unfortunately, he had just as many unanswered questions. What on Earth was he to do with this highly-desired cube? How could he move around without getting chased? What was he going to do about Dexter, and the most pressing question: were the robots pursuing him limited to three, and if not, then how many of them were there?

Ash decided he had had enough of skulking about the Whirl Islands. He'd have to come out for food at some point, and he'd rather the choice of when to come out wasn't dictated by the pangs of his stomach. He had an advantage in that he could fly from city to city on his Swellow. If he spent, say, only two or less hours in each city, holing up in a cave or ruin for nights, maybe he could stay one step ahead of his pursuers.

He got up and made his way back to the entrance of the Whirl Islands' labyrinth. Scanning the sea and sky before he left the cave mouth's shelter, Ash got out when he saw no sign of pursuit. He opened Swellow's Pokeball, then picked a destination at random: Blackthorn City, the city of the dragon tamers.

It was a long flight, from one end of Johto to the other, and from Swellow's back, Ash got a glorious view of Johto, spread out beneath him as Swellow flew him to Blackthorn.

Unfortunately, he was visible from the ground for much of that flight, and although most who saw him were indifferent, there were eight pairs of unfriendly optics looking for any sign of his whereabouts.


	5. Chapter 5 Starscream

Chapter Five

Starscream

Ash landed at Blackthorn City, and went to the Poke Mart to stock up on supplies. He decided to visit the Dragon Shrine-it would keep him out of sight, plus he could battle some Trainers and maybe get a Dratini.

Negotiating the cave took some time, and Ash lost all track of the time he was spending down there. He was enjoying getting back to battling, and had almost forgotten the situation he was in.

When he finally came out, his head still occupied by the battling he had done, the sunlight dazzled his eyes, which had become more used to the cave's gloom. He blinked, trying to see, orienting himself with the city and heading towards the Poke Centre to give his Pokemon a much needed rest.

He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the jet that flew by overhead.

When the human child was spotted flying in a north-easterly direction, all the Decepticons-who were spread out, searching all over Johto, in vehicle form-were alerted to the human's general direction by Frenzy. They all headed, still in vehicle form, for that area of the country. Brawl and Bonecrusher-a tank and a minesweeping vehicle-were still out of place-and very slow-even in vehicle form. Both problems were solved by Blackout transporting them both in his cargo area to a location within the suspect area.

They all knew what part of the continent Ash was in, but not his exact location. However, the area they had to search was now much reduced, so they split up-the wheeled forms traversing the ground and checking caves, buildings, and overhangs, the airborne Decepticons searched from the sky, covering greater swathes of ground as they searched in a concentric pattern.

It was Starscream who spotted him coming out of a cave. It sent a locator signal and databurst to the others, who all stopped their search and began to converge on the area Starscream's signal had come from.

The final battle was about to begin.

As the shadow passed over him, Ash did not, at first, react, preoccupied with other thoughts as he was. It took two seconds for the shadow to register, then his survival instinct suddenly took over. He jerked his head up and scanned the sky with his eyes.

Circling around, coming lower, was a sleek jet. As Ash heard the sound of a helicopter, growing closer by the second, Blackout made a swift appearance and began dropping lower like the jet. The third shape-a long, spreading craft like nothing else Ash had seen-was further away and had more altitude, but was also swiftly converging on his position.

Ash started running even before the jet performed a graceful somersault in mid air, changing into a jet-shaped robot and landing on two legs that sprouted from the tail end, the widest point of the jet becoming the shoulders for the robot. Ash saw none of this, for he had his back to it, and was running in the opposite direction.

There was a roar of engines and Ash found his escape blocked as a Police car, a tank, and a minesweeper drove in, cutting off his escape via that route. The Police car door opened, and the creepy, stalky thing Ash remembered from the Ilex Forest scrambled out. It fluidly spindled towards him as the three vehicles changed to robot form. Ash disliked the creepy movements of the stalky thing, and began backing up. At that point, Blackout landed and resumed its robotic form.

He recognised four-the stalky thing, Barricade, Brawl, and Blackout, were all horribly familiar to him, but the jet, the other flying creature and the minesweeper were unknown to him.

**"You are trapped, human."** came an oily voice from behind him. Ash turned to find that it was the jet-robot addressing him. It extended a long arm and hand.**"Give us the AllSpark, and we'll let you live."**

Then Barricade spoke.

**"You forget, Starscream, that I have a prior claim on this creature's life. He humiliated me, in front of other vermin like himself. His life is forfeit to me, and I will make him suffer terribly for what he did."**

Although the conversation turned Ash's blood into ice-water in his veins, he took advantage of the exchange to assess his escape chances. Towards Barricade and its companions was out of the question, and backwards towards Blackout and Starscream was also not an option, and he didn't want to risk flying-not with Blackout, Starscream, and the other flying thing all able to give chase. That left one direction in which he could go-down.

Snatching up Marshtomp's poke ball, Ash grabbed Pikachu, released Marshtomp, and climbed on Marshtomp's back.

"Marshtomp, dig!" Ash cried. Marshtomp began doing as Ash commanded, but when Ash was about five feet down, Blackout gave a shrug, and something insectile dropped from its back and burrowed into the earth, making straight for Ash and Marshtomp.

Ash's escape was cut off as the metal scorpion that Blackout had released burrowed towards them, lashing out with its hooked claws and tail, almost killing Marshtomp. The Pokemon disappeared back inside its poke ball, leaving Ash to be struck by a claw, and thrown back to the surface where he lay on his front, trying to catch his breath and gather his wits.

**"You will find that you cannot escape, human, we have all your potential exits covered."** said Starscream. Ash grimaced, both at the seeming truth of Starscream's statement and from the soreness of his injuries. **"If you hand over the AllSpark now, you will find it easier on yourself. Maybe I can persuade Barricade to relinquish his claim on your life, or if not, persuade him to make it a quicker death than you might otherwise have to endure."**

Ash struggled back to his feet. He felt even more strongly that giving these things that cube would not be to anyone's good but theirs. He had nothing to lose, now. Perhaps yes, they would take him and the cube, but he'd make sure that had to fight for it! He watched the four ahead carefully, certain it would be one of them who would make the first move.

It was. The stalky Frenzy suddenly leaped at Ash, it's four manipulative limbs flailing, it's feet kicking, as it flew at him in an attack that lived up to the small Decepticon's name. It had sharp ends to its digits, for Ash felt pain wherever it's fingers hit and felt himself bleed. He grabbed two of its spiky hands, managed to plant a foot on its chest, and wildly kicked, letting go of its hands. Frenzy sailed through the air with a funny chittery cry, but landed on its feet. Something flashed at its chest, and it was only pure instinct that saved Ash's life. He ducked and dodged, and Frenzy's flying razor discs missed him by millimetres.

Frenzy scuttled towards Ash again, obviously planning for another bout of hand-to-hand. Ash abstractly realised that Frenzy was the only one of the robots around him with blue optics-all the rest were red, and he wondered why. Ash was dreading Frenzy's next attack, he was already bleeding from two dozen cuts on a dozen points on his body-face, hands, arms, legs-and wasn't sure if he could survive another assault. Also, Barricade had just stepped closer, and Ash didn't want to take his eyes of _that_ one, considering it's threats earlier, for a moment.

It was then, that Pikachu, concerned for Ash, acted on its own initiative. It had tensed, waiting for Ash to give the order to attack, but once the silvery stalky thing had jumped on him, Ash was too busy, but obviously needed help. Pikachu also noticed one of the others approaching Ash, and knew Ash could not watch both his adversaries. None of the others looked too friendly, so Pikachu acted in the only way he could to help his friend.

Ash heard a loud "PIKA-CHUUU!" which was the only warning any of them, including Ash, got. Every optic turned to watch, as a huge bolt of yellow lightning arced towards Frenzy. Frenzy was thrown back several metres by the force of the attack, the electric aura shining harshly around Frenzy, its body spasming as it was engulfed by an attack more powerful than the Raikou attack that had floored it in the Ilex Forest. It muttered something impolite before collapsing, its optics dimming.

The next one to get hit was Barricade.

Pikachu had noted the threat this one posed to Ash, so went for it. It rocked the Police car, who fell over. When Starscream moved forwards, he got the next Thunder attack, and Blackout, as a big flying target was struck next. The strange flying thing was the next target, and although it wavered, it then prudently rose vertically, getting out of range. The metal scorpion, Scorponok was zapped next, followed by Bonecrusher the minesweeper, and Brawl the tank was quickly zapped too. As Barricade got up, Pikachu, eyes wide and dripping sweat, directed another bolt at it, but this seemed to hardly faze the Decepticon.

Ash knew what was wrong-Pikachu had not paced itself, had attacked without regulating it's attacks or limiting its opponents. Weak lightnings flickered at Pikachu's cheeks. His Pikachu was extremely powerful for a Pikachu, but even Ash's Pikachu had its limits, and it had just pushed itself beyond that point.

Ash stepped between Pikachu and Barricade. He glared back up at the Police car/robot. Ash and Pikachu both backed away as it bent towards them.

**"Very impressive, but I think your electric protector has just run out of energy." **Starscream spoke from behind him.

Ash turned to look at the jet/robot, who had stepped closer, and opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, he felt a harsh metal hand grab hold of him and lift him from the ground. Ash could barely move, barely even breathe.

He had made the mistake of turning his back on Barricade.


	6. Chapter 6 Megatron

Chapter Six

Megatron

Barricade saw the trouble that Ash was having with breathing, and loosened its grip just a fraction. **"No, you don't die-yet." **it said. **"You haven't suffered for my humiliation at your hands back in the other city. Now, where have you got the Allspark?" **

Ash felt Barricade's hand squeezing him, feeling for the shape of the AllSpark. It hurt, and Ash was sure he felt something in his lower body crack. He cried out as pain shot through his lower abdomen.

**"I feel it in the bag in your back!"** Barricade said. It loosened its grip, to transfer Ash into a better position to where it could get at his bag, and it was then that Ash acted.

He grabbed the nearest poke ball and released the occupant. It was Grovyle.

"Grovyle, help me!" cried Ash. Grovyle saw Barricade's other hand closing to grab it, and leaped to the ground.

_'Well, so much for that,' _Ash thought, as Barricade tightened its grip again. '_Grovyle obviously doesn't know what to do either.'_

He felt Barricade moving its fingers, trying to pinion Ash but get the backpack into a position to be accessed. Again, Ash could barely breathe, and the pain in one side was joined by a pain in the other as a second rib snapped under the pressure. Ash couldn't bite back the cry of pain that escaped his lips. Barricade didn't change its grip although Ash had the feeling that his cries pleased Barricade.

It was at that moment that Barricade felt something pulling on its feet. Looking down, it saw that the green creature the human had released earlier had wound vines around Barricade's feet, and was pulling them taut. Barricade moved its feet, trying to pull loose but it only tightened the vines. Then the tiny electric creature that had shocked it earlier was running up the length of Barricade's body, leaping from limb to limb, heading straight for its head. Pikachu then launched itself straight towards Barricade's optics, sparking as mich as it could.

Barricade's reaction was that of countless other creatures across the Universe when faced with something going for its eyes. It tried to pull back.

Already off-balance from Grovyle's activities, Barricade was forced to obey one law it couldn't break-gravity. As it fell, it loosened its grip on Ash, enough that Ash could pull out another poke ball. As it hit the floor, Barricade's hand opened enough for Ash to roll out of the metal giant's grasp. Pikachu leaped off and landed next to Ash. Ash recalled Grovyle, fearful that Barricade in its fury would rip the brave little Pokemon apart.

The only thing keeping Ash from collapsing from his injuries was adrenaline, fear, and a strong desire to live. He staggered to his feet, throwing the other poke ball he was holding towards Bonecrusher, who was reaching for him. Out came Corphish.

Corphish, vicegrip!" Ash said. Corphish gripped one of Bonecrusher's legs in both claws, and the big Decepticon found itself unable to move as Corphish dug its feet in and took the strain. Its claws bit into Bonecrusher's leg, beginning to dent the metal.

Unfortunately, this didn't last long, as Bonecrusher reached down and pulled Corphish, who had to relax the Vicegrip or have its limb ripped off. Bonecrusher contemptuously threw Corphish away from it, as Ash hurriedly recalled it into its poke ball.

Ash was badly outnumbered. He decided that as the only thing in the air-the only thing that didn't look like a human vehicle-was quite high up, he'd take the risk of flying. Hopefully he could slip out below it before it had a chance to give chase. Calling out Swellow, he jumped on its back and it headed for the skies.

He heard clunking and whirring from below, but he had other problems. Whatever that flying thing in the air was, it was fast, and highly manouverable. Despite its greater size, it did not seem to have Blackout's inertia problems. In the time it had taken him to get airborne, it had dropped its altitude and was now stopping him from getting high enough to get over Blackthorn's mountains. Then he saw a jet and a helicopter rising up to meet him from below, and knew that he was in very deep trouble. He had been from the moment he took off with the other airborne creature, but with Blackout and Starscream joining in, this fight was about to end very soon, with him on the loser's side.

Ash saw a possible opening to one side of the unknown aircraft, and he got Swellow to feint to the other side. The unknown craft moved to block him, as he'd hoped. Then he got Swellow to do a tight turn, and managed just to squeeze past the unknown, and he headed straight up. If he could get enough altitude, gravity and acceleration might help him escape long enough to find somewhere to hide.

He had underestimated the craft, for it too turned and was immediately on his tail. As he climbed higher and higher, the craft stayed with him but did not fire, which Ash found strange, but he wasn't about to complain.

Bolts shot past him-not from the craft, but from Starscream, who was following. One of them seared Swellow's wing, and with a screech, it disappeared back into its poke ball. The craft behind him clipped him a little as he began falling, making him tumble over and over as he dropped.

**"Starscream, you FOOL!"** came a new, angry voice. **"If the AllSpark is damaged, I'll have YOUR Spark!" **As he tumbled, he caught a glimpse of the craft turning and following.

Ash actually bounced off Starscream as the latter tried to halt his fall. **"I didn't want him to get away, Lord Megatron." **it said **"I'm sure the AllSpark won't be damaged." **Starscream actually sounded frightened, which did not give Ash any confidence that this Megatron was any better than the others.

**"It had better not be!" **said the new voice, who Ash presumed was Megatron.**"For ****your**** sake!"**

Blackout did not try to break Ash's fall, and Ash was sure his bones would shatter from the impact when he landed. Again, he got nudged from behind-for some reason Megatron WAS trying to get beneath him. _'Probably just to stop this dratted cube getting damaged, never mind me.' _Ash thought resentfully. The nudge only served to push him further away from the craft, and Ash saw the ground getting closer and closer...


	7. Chapter 7 Optimus

AllSpark, Go!

Chapter Seven.

Optimus.

A blur of red, blue, and silver suddenly leaped from the side of a mountain, interjecting itself between Ash and the ground.

Instead of hitting the gound, Ash hit what appeared to be a grille with lorry doors and a windscreen on it. A big metal hand circled him, holding him down to the surface he was on, but it was as gentle as Barricade's had been rough. He felt a jarring impact, then everything began to spin, and he realised the robot that had caught him was sheltering him, taking the impact for him, and was rolling on the ground to absorb the impact. He heard a roar of fury from Megatron, and exclamations from the other Decepticons.

The spinning stopped, and Ash saw the ground nearby retreat as this new robot stood, still gently cradling him in its massive hand. It put its other hand over him protectively as Barricade and Brawl edged forwards, and Starscream came in to land. Immediately, four other robots-a yellow one with car doors that looked like wings, a green/yellow robot with a massive saw on one arm, a big grey beast with giant cannons on it's arms, and a silver robot that seemed to dance rather than walk-intervened between the Decepticons and the big one holding him. The big one spoke.

**"Your battles are with us, the Autobots. Leave the human child out of this."**

At that moment, the alien-looking craft made a complicated manouver in mid-air, reconfiguring itself as it turned over. It landed in robot form, and Ash gasped at the sight of it.

Like the other Decepticons, this metal man had red eyes, but these were more bright and more fierce than even Barricade's. These eyes, set in a sharp and spiky silver face, blazed like hot coals. It had a mouth edged with more teeth than a Carvanha, and Ash was shocked to realise that this new robot towered above even his large new guardian.

It was pure silver, seeming to be composed of silver plates, edged with curved, sharp-looking overlapping spikes. Its fingers were disproportionately long in relation to the rest of it, the very fine curved ends looked extremely sharp. Everything about it was sharp: the angles of its body, the struts of part of its external structure, it's scornful, hateful gaze. That gaze was currently fixed on the face of the being holding Ash.

"What IS that thing?" Ash cried.

That disconcerting gaze shifted to fix on Ash; it had heard him.

"**I am Megatron." **it stated. **"You have something that belongs to me. Give it to me now!" **This last sentence was delivered in a resounding bellow.

**"That would be a very bad idea for you and your planet." **stated Ash's mount, lowering the hand it was holding over him, so it could see him, and he could see it. Bright blue optics regarded Ash gravely. Ash looked briefly back over his shoulder at the spikey silver giant, and shuddered.

"I figured that," he said "but I don't think it'll take no for an answer."

**"And neither will we."** came Starscream's voice. It suddenly lunged for one of the other robots, the big grey one with all the cannons. As though a signal had been given, the rest of the Decepticons went for the other Autobots.

At the same time, Megatron made a lunge for Ash, but the other robot was too fast, moving back as Megatron's hand whipped out. Ash thought Megatron had missed-until he noticed two things: his backpack fell apart, sliced to ribbons, and he felt fire across his back and blood oozing down. Ash carefully touched the tender area on his back: the long thin scratch across his back stung, but was not very deep. His backpack had saved him from more severe injuries, maybe death.

Ash picked up the cube-the cause of all his troubles-from among his belongings, and turned back to his protector.

"So what do I do now?" he asked.

**"Find somewhere to hide while we keep them busy." **his protector said. **"And if you need help, yell for me or Ratchet." **Swiftly but gently it set Ash down behind it, and turned to face the silver behemoth that was coming towards it again.

**"Optimus Prime, you have interfered with my plans for the last time!" **Megatron thundered, and lunged for Optimus. Optimus toppled under Megatron's assault, and Ash turned and ran for fear he would be crushed in the melee.

He saw the Blackthorn Poke Centre ahead. With a cry of relief, he threw himself into it. With healed Pokemon, he might be able to make a difference!

Racing towards the Nurse Joy, who was bewildered and cowering behind her counter, but still on-duty, he said "Quick! Heal my Pokemon, I've got to help Optimus Prime and its friends!"

Nurse Joy, although still bewildered, didn't waste time asking questions: taking Ash's poke balls and resting them on the healing platen, she recovered and re-energised his Pokemon friends. Ash nodded his thanks, and scooped up his poke balls. Then he said "Do you have a bag I could put this in?" He hefted the cube. Nurse Joy quickly found a plastic Silph carrier bag, and Ash put the cube in it and looped it around his wrist. Then he ran back outside-

Straight into Barricade's foot.

Ash knew not what had happened to the Autobot that

Barricade had lunged for, nor at that point did he care, scrambling backwards, quickly shoving the carrier bag into the hiding of some nearby bushes. Barricade didn't register this one action of Ash's; it was the fact Ash was there and moving that registered. Stooping, it gave chase, and as Ash couldn't see where he was going and was scurrying backwards, Barricade found him easy to catch.

It picked Ash up by a leg, lifting him till he was dangling upside down in front of Barricade's cruel face. **"I'm not going to harm you." **it said. Ash was confused. Wasn't this one the one that had demanded his slow and painful death in return for being 'humiliated' in Goldenrod? **"At least, not yet****." **it continued. **"Megatron will want to talk to you first. No, I've not relinquished my claim on your life, he's promised you to **_**me**_** afterwards, so I can torment you as I please." **it said, and began walking over to where the titanic battle between Optimus and Megatron was still going on.

Ash was in very deep trouble, so he could only think of one thing he could do.

"RATCHET!!!" he hollered, hoping that whoever Ratchet was, he would be able to help.

At that moment a yellowy-green robot with a whirling saw-blade pulled away from the Decepticon it was disabling, and swung towards Barricade. Its saw blade whirred towards Barricade's arm, and although Barricade tried to strike back and dodge, in the end, it had to let go of Ash to defend itself.

Ash fell, but not very far, for Ratchet caught him, but Ratchet, holding Ash, was then itself at a disadvantage against Barricade. Ash had an idea. It depended on Pikachu being around.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" came the response, and Pikachu bounced up the slightly alarmed Ratchet until it was on Ash's shoulder.

Barricade looked apprehensive, and began to back off-possibly, Ash thought, because it knew what was coming. He pointed at Barricade.

"Pikachu, Thunder attack!" he yelled.

Pikachu, fed up with Barricade's ill-treatment of his Trainer, was only too pleased to obey. Fully recharged and refreshed, and fuelled by Pikachu's ire at Barricade, his Thunder attack was one of the most powerful Ash himself had ever seen. Barricade let out what can only be described as a mechanical roar of pain. The attack lit him up so brightly that every other fight stopped for a few seconds as every optic was drawn to the incandescent form of Barricade. Barricade's body twisted in the mantle of Electric energy Pikachu threw at the Decepticon, then as Pikachu ended the attack, Barricade fell heavily, twitched once, and was still.

Ratchet moved over to the fallen Decepticon, found an opening in Barricade's armour, and shot its laser a few times. Then it stood.

**"Barricade lives still, but will not trouble us for a while, not while unconscoius, and not with the power to its limbs cut off." **It looked at Ash. **"Where is the AllSpark? Barricade didn't get it, did it?"**

"No, it's hidden." said Ash. "I didn't want that thing to get it."

**"You must retrieve it, and get closer to Optimus with it. We see no way to remove it without putting you and your world in further peril. Optimus has decided that we must destroy it. He will sacrifice himself for the safety of yours, and other, worlds. One of us must push the AllSpark into Optimus's own Spark, to destroy it."**

**"**His-Spark?" asked Ash, confused. "What is his Spark?" Ratchet pushed aside one of its own chest plates, letting Ash glimpse the blazing globe of energy within. **"Our Sparks are what contain our life forces, and are the only things capable of destroying the AllSpark, by merging the two."**

"But-Optimus Prime saved me. He's my friend! Wouldn't that destroy him, if this thing is as powerful as it seems?" Ash asked.

"**Yes, but Optimus has accepted that that may be the price of the safety of many worlds and the freedom of many beings. We had hoped to use the AllSpark to restore life to our homeworld of Cybertron, which was ravaged by war. Megatron wants to use it to raise an army, to conquer and enslave any world with life it finds. The lure of the AllSpark's power is too great for Megatron, no matter where it is taken, Megatron and its Decepticons will follow, bringing death and destruction to anyone or any world that stands in its way. While the AllSpark still exists, Megatron will never stop searching for it. Optimus has decided that if the AllSpark cannot be recovered without alerting Megatron and its allies, it must be destroyed. Megatron and its allies know already."**

Ratchet gestured to the battles going on all around. Some of Blackthorn's buildings were already showing damage caused by one or another combatant treading on it or falling against it. Stooping, Ratchet gently put Ash down.

"**Go and retrieve the AllSpark and bring it to me. We must do as Optimus Prime has asked." **

"But _why_?" Ash asked. "There must me some other way! Optimus Prime shouldn't have to be sacrificed like that!" Ash protested.

**"It is its choice to make, and we Autobots must do as he asks, because he is our leader and we trust him." **Ratchet said. _"_**Please, go and get the AllSpark and bring it to me. There has been too much fighting over it, too much death caused. Optimus has decided that must stop. Optimus is very brave to make this decision, and we must be too, and respect its choice. Now, the AllSpark, please, and quickly."**Ratchet switched its optics to Pikachu. **"If you can recharge your little friend there quickly, do so. It is a very courageous little being."**

Ratchet stood again, heading to help Optimus with its battle against Megatron. Ash, fighting back a threatening prickling behind his eyes at the thought of Optimus Prime's death, ran to do as Ratchet had asked. _'If Optimus Prime is willing to do that for us, the least I can do is honour his sacrifice and do as I'm asked.' _Ash thought.


End file.
